


What Happened After

by Timesquadgirl



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing., I'm not very confident in my own writing., Marty is 18 in this, Mpreg, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timesquadgirl/pseuds/Timesquadgirl
Summary: The unofficial sequel to TooManyFandomstoCount's "Maybe Wearing a Pink Cowboy Outfit Wasn't the Best Idea" that takes place in an alternate universe that men can get periods and get pregnant, too. I don't know just where I'm going with this, yet. The warning is there because I wanted to be safe.





	What Happened After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maybe Wearing a Pink Cowboy Outfit Wasn't the Best Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163771) by [TooManyFandomstoCount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomstoCount/pseuds/TooManyFandomstoCount). 



> I don't own anything. As explained in the summary, this is the unofficial sequel to "Maybe Wearing a Pink Cowboy Outfit wasn't the Best Idea." Warning: This au contains male birth canals, male periods, and of course, mpreg. You see, in this universe, men can get periods and get pregnant like women do, Plus, gay male couples have always been able to get married because of this. Also, women in this universe have always been considered equal to men. Please comment!

Marty woke up. He noticed that Buford and his gang were still asleep from yesterday's activities. After Tannen fucked him, his gang banged him, too. Then, Mad Dog decided to have one more turn. Marty then got up and put his outfit back on. Afterwards, he left the mansion to go find Doc. Like before, a lot of people gave him weird looks. After a while, he found Doc's blacksmith shop. Marty knocked, hoping that Doc will be able to help him.

"Marty!" Doc cried, hugging his best friend. "I thought I told you to go back to 1985!"

"Can I come in, Doc," Marty asked. "It's a long story. Doc  noticed that Marty seemed somewhat stressed.

"Well," Marty began, "It all started after I got your letter in 1955." Marty showed Doc the letter and the picture of Doc's tombstone. "Your 1955 self gave me this ridiculously pink outfit, and, well, everyone thought I was gay! Native Americans, the cavalry, hell, even a fucking bear! Then, to top it all off, I ran into Mad Dog-"

"Buford Tannen," Doc interrupted, shocked. "What did he do?"

"Well, he and his gang assumed that I was a prostitute. I tried to get away, but they caught me," Marty replied. "They dragged me to Tannen's mansion, where they tried to rape me in the stable. But then I told them I was a prostitute." Doc sat there, shocked.

"Hey! It was either that or let them use me in the stable!" Marty retorted. "Anyway, they took me to the bedroom. I tried to get them to use protection, but they said they only needed their guns. I knew that pill you gave me in 2015 would protect me from any STDs they might carry, so-"

"But aren't you worried about pregnancy, though," Doc interrupted again, staring at Marty, amazed that he wouldn't even think about such a thing.

"Well, I wasn't sure if it was rape, but I _did_ hear Needles once say that the body protects against rape. I wasn't sure if it was true at the time, but-"

"Of course it isn't true!" Doc yelled. "Rape victims can and do get pregnant. All your body would need is a sperm to fertilize your egg."

"Oh man," Marty said. "I'm so screwed."

"Not quite," Doc said comfortingly, wrapping his arm around Marty's shoulders. "There is always a chance that you might have not have been ovulating at the time. Anyway, please continue."

Marty sighed before saying, "Anyway, I started singing 'Sexyback' while dancing and stripping. I let them touch me once I was naked. Then, all of a sudden, Buford picked me up and told his gang to leave." Marty shuddered at what he was about to say next. "He screwed me and then, one by one, his gang had their way with me. Finally, Tannen decided to have one last run with me. They fell asleep after that. When I woke up, I got dressed and left." Marty concluded his story with a huff, putting his face in his hands and sobbed.

"What are we gonna do, Doc," Marty said between sobs.

"First," Doc replied, "we must return to 1985. There isn't any conventional fuel for the DeLorean, but a train can do just as much good. Tomorrow, we'll search for a rail line." Marty could only nod in response.

"I highly recommend we get some rest," Doc said. "I'll show you where you can sleep." He held out a hand to Marty, which he accepted. _Marty's obviously shaken up by this_ , Doc thought as he showed Marty his bedroom. _Perhaps I can help him however I can in the morning._ Marty climbed into bed. He just stared at the wall.

"Just give me some time alone, Doc," Marty said, shaking his head. "I just need to wrap my head around all of this." Doc could only nod as he closed the door, contemplating the situation he and Marty now found themselves in.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is part of the chapter. I'm sorry, but I still need to figure out the dialogue. I need to get everyone's characters down pat. Please comment. Plus, some guidance and positive feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
